Somebody
by Performer101
Summary: Kate Moretti has everything she's ever wished for. She's a special FBI Agent, who's very good at her job. She's getting a divorce with her "ex" husband. But, why does she feel the need for something more? I do not own any characters from "Perception". Due to not having written this story so long, I have to rewrite and rethink the plot. Hopefully, this story will be back up soon.
1. First Date

Chapter One

First Date

I just stared at the tickets Daniel had in his hands.

I smiled. "I'd love to, what time?" I asked.

"Noon." He whispered.

I smiled. "Thanks." I whispered. He smiled.

"Yeah, well, I've got to go to go and try to figure this case out." Daniel replied. "See you tomorrow."

He then left the room, slowly. Closing the door behind me.

I stood there, shocked. Dr. Daniel Peirce just asked me to go to a baseball game. I smiled, a little. I then, walked out of his office, and headed out to the parking lot. I had a lot of work still to do, and if I wanted to ask for a half day tomorrow, I'd have to speed up.

"Hey," a voice called, from behind me. I froze.

That voice sounded awfully familiar. The man from the coffee house was standing right there in front of me. "Remember that drink that you owe me?" He asked.

"Sorry, I had a busy schedule." I explained.

The man smiled. "Listen, I'm leaving town tonight, and I'd love it if you would come to dinner with me, then." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I have things I need to do." I replied. He frowned. "Oh." He said, his voice very empty.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He then turned and headed away from me. I frowned. I then, continued outside.

###

I walked into my father's bar, surprised at how crowded it was on a Thursday night.

"Katie!" my Dad called, he was pouring beer into a mug in front of a man.

He had blonde hair and took a deep drink of it.

"Dad," I said, taking a seat on a bar stool. "So, how's Chicago's crime?" He asked. "Staying very low, I hope."

I smiled, and nodded. "Yes, staying low." I said.

"So, you're a police officer?" the man asked, beside me.

"Oh my God, are you following me?" I asked.

The man smiled. "I think it's the opposite way around." He said, taking another drink of the beer in front of him. I frowned. "You know this guy?" Dad asked.

"Yes, we bumped into each other a few times." I murmured.

"You said, you were busy tonight." He replied.

"I was…am, I just could spare five minutes to talk to my father." I said.

He just shook his head. "That's just a dumb excuse, if you don't want to go out on a date with me, then you just had to say so!" He cried. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"I have no obligation to you, I don't even know who you are, so back off." I said, in a clear voice.

He gulped. "I'm Dr. Michael Hathaway, I'm here on business. I'm looking at a job at Chicago Lake Michigan University." He said, looking directly at me.

I smiled. "I have a friend that works there." I whispered.

"What's his name?" He asked. "Maybe I know him….or her."

I smiled. "Dr. Daniel Pierce." I answered.

He frowned. "You know him?" I asked. He took another drink of the beer, and motioned for my father to fill another. "Yep, didn't make that great of an impression, though." He said, right when my father poured him the drink, he gulped it down again.

"What do you mean, Daniel's usually a nice guy." I whispered.

He smiled. "Well, I don't know what I did, but he didn't react to me well." He whispered. I sighed. I wanted to talk to my father about Daniel. But, since Dr. Michael Hathaway had to make an appearance, I had to deal with him first.

"Well, all I'm saying, is give him a chance." I whispered. He only gave a small nod. "I gotta head, my flight leaves at ten." He whispered. "You're taking a cab, I hope." I said.

He frowned. "Of course, I am." He whispered.

Once, he was gone. I turned to my father. "So, what brings an FBI agent all the way here, on duty?" He asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm on break, and I wanted to speak to you." I said, with a smile.

"Yeah, what about?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Daniel, invited me to a baseball game tomorrow." I said.

Dad stood there with a straight face for approximately ten seconds, before he broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing….nothing at all!" He cried.

"Okay, I have to go now, nice talking to you." I said, rising from my chair.

"No, no, , don't go yet." He said. "So, Dr. Pierce invited you to go to the baseball game tomorrow."

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm just surprised you're going."

"What do you mean? I love baseball." I said.

He smiled. "I know, you're a workaholic though, you've never took a day off since your mother's funeral." He said.

I sighed. "I can take off tomorrow, if I want to." I said, but then my cell rang. "Hello?" I called.

"Kate, we have a situation downtown, near the mayor's office." Roger said.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes." I said.

I hung up, and caught my father pouring a customer another beer. "I gotta go, there's a situation at the mayor's office." I said.

"Alright, be safe." He said.

"Always am." I said, with a smile, heading out the bar.


	2. Missing

Chapter Two

Missing

I walked into the mayor's office, to find it crowded with FBI agents.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked.

Roger, who was talking to the chief of police, turned to me, with a frown on his face, and motioned me to follow him. He led me outside to the back. The flowers were blossoming, and it was pretty warm out.

"The mayor was killed today at midnight. His wife and youngest daughter is missing." Roger replied.

"What about the older kids?" I asked.

"College. One's in Michigan, the other North Carolina. They're coming as fast as they can." He answered. I nodded. "Do you have any idea who might've done this?"

Roger shook his head. "That's what we're trying to find out." Roger replied.

I frowned. "I'm going to go ask some questions." I said, turning around. "To who?" Roger asked. "The workers!" I called back, over my shoulder.

####

"Ms. Fuller, you worked with Mayor Johnson for how many years?" I asked.

"Two, but I've known him for ten years." She answered, with a frown.

"Did you notice, anything strange, like mysterious phone calls, or strange people go into his office?"

She took a moment to respond. "I'm sorry, I just don't know who could do this to a family, that's very calm and welcoming. They never do anything wrong!"

"I know, Ms. Fuller, I feel the same way, but I need you to answer the question so that I can understand what happened to Mayor Johnson before it happens to his wife and child." I said.

She nodded, as she wiped a tear away with a tissue.

"Can you repeat the question?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Did you notice anything strange happen in the weeks before his death?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't remember." She whispered.

I nodded, and wrote it down on my pad.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I have to go home. My mother has Alzheimer's and I'm packing to go visit her in Arizona." She said.

"Ms. Fuller," I said.

"Here's my number, if you still need me. I'll only be gone a weekend….Agent Moretti, am I a suspect?" She asked.

"Why, no." I answered. "Then, I'm going to Arizona. Like I said, if you still have questions and it's an emergency, feel free to call me…otherwise, don't." She said, heading out the door. I sighed.

###

I needed help with the case, and I knew I had only one person to go to. Besides Roger.

I got to the university, just as the classes were letting out.

I headed to Daniel's office, and knocked on the door.

"So, you're telling me, that your hallucinations, help you solve cases?" a woman's voice asked.

"Oh, so now, you're saying that I shouldn't have used them?" Daniel asked.

"No, no…it's just interesting." The woman's voice continued.

Daniel laughed. "You know, you are so like Natalie, but yet so different from her." He said.

Just then the knob turned, and I quickly backed away from the door.

"Kate," Daniel replied, surprised.

"Caroline, this is Kate. Kate, this is Caroline, my doctor." He said.

"Was his doctor." She clarified, with a smile.

I smiled, too.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, offering my hand. She shook my hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, too." She said.

"So, what's up?" Daniel asked.

"I need your help with a case." I said.

"What kind of case?" Caroline asked.

I looked to her, before looking at Daniel. My heart was racing. Why was my heart racing? I had a nervous-like feeling right now, and I didn't know why. Usually, when I tell Daniel cases like this, it just comes out. But, why is it coming out so slow?

"The mayor's dead. His wife and child are missing, and we need help locating him." I said.

"The mayor's dead?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand, why this case has something to do with Dr. Peirce." Caroline replied.

"We have reason to believe, that the man that killed the mayor, is a little crazy." I said. I handed Daniel the file of the suspect. "This is Mr. Frank Henderson, he's a forty-five, Caucasian male. He's 6'9", and has sky blue eyes. He was admitted to a psychiatric ward two months ago, and escaped three and a half weeks ago." I said. "Doctors said, that he's crazy enough to kill."

"Wow." Caroline replied.

"Daniel, I need your help." I said.

"I know…I love cases like this." Daniel said, turning back into his office.


End file.
